


Fun Trouble

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Spanking, Tales of Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Droite is really making trouble, they don't play games, but when it's just a little bit of trouble, just fun trouble, well. That's like an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Trouble

They've had it worked out since the orphanage, where Droite was too wild for anyone else to handle her and Gauche understood how much she really needed _someone_ to make some rules for her. And okay, they've changed how they did it a little, since it seemed for a little while like Droite was acting up _more_ once Gauche started to punish her for it. So when Droite is _really_ making trouble, they don't play games, but when it's just a little bit of trouble, just fun trouble, well. That's like an invitation.

And then Yeager came along, and took them in, and for a little while they thought they could sneak around, but Yeager's pretty good at sneaking, too. He figured it out quick. He didn't try to make them cut it out, though. And he didn't try to get in the middle, either.

Sometimes he gets _involved_. Just not in the middle.

"Ah, oopsie," he says, when he catches Droite pretending to act up. He looks at Gauche. "So much trouble, ja?" And that's how Gauche knows to leave the bedroom door unlocked.

She starts without him. "You're still a troublemaker," she says, putting her hands on her hips, trying to look stern.

Droite grins back, and wiggles enough to make her skirts rustle. The costumes were Yeager's idea. Sometimes Gauche thinks they're really, really distracting. "You like it," Droite says.

"Maybe," Gauche says. She picks up her hairbrush off their dressing table and slaps the back of it against her palm meaningfully. "Somebody has to keep you in line," she says. "Come here."

As Droite saunters over, the door opens and closes again. It's Yeager, leaning against the wall by the door. He smiles. "I see I am just in time," he says.

"Per-vert," Droite teases.

"Droite," Gauche says. She sits down on the edge of the bed, her knees pressed tight together. "Being rude will only earn you extra strokes."

Yeager smiles. "Don't stop on my account, liebchen," he says.

Droite climbs onto the bed and crawls over to spread herself across Gauche's lap. "I have been _so_ naughty," she says. She sounds pretty pleased with herself.

"What else is new?" Gauche asks. She pulls down Droite's garter, and then reaches up under her skirt to tug her panties down, too. Droite squirms, so Gauche smacks her open-handed and makes her jump. "Hold still," Gauche says, and braces her other arm across the small of Droite's back.

When she looks up, Yeager's watching like he really liked that. Gauche smiles at him, and smacks Droite again. Yeager licks his lips and Droite yelps, and Gauche thinks she'd like to make them both do more of that. She runs her hand up the back of Droite's thigh, petting, soothing, and then smacks her on the other side to match. Droite's skin flushes pink really easily, bright prints in the shape of Gauche's hand. Gauche spanks her some more with just her hand, petting her and smacking her in turn, while Droite squirms in her lap and pushes her ass in the air for more.

After a few minutes of that, Droite's ass and thighs are pink all over, and warm to the touch. Yeager has reached down to unbutton his pants like the big pervert he is. Gauche smirks at him, and picks up her hairbrush again.

"Now that you're warmed up, I want you to keep count," she says to Droite as she presses the cool silver of the brush against the back of Droite's thigh. "Loud enough so I can hear you. Fifty strokes."

Droite nods, and turns her head to the side. Gauche smacks her with the brush, and she jumps. "One," she says breathlessly.

Gauche alternates sides, trying to make herself go slow. Droite doesn't make it easy, rocking her hips, making little moaning sounds in between counting numbers. Gauche is starting to feel a little squirmy herself, warm between her legs, her nipples hard under her stiff jacket. The way Droite _moves_ is just not fair.

At thirty-two, Droite says, "Please, can I have a break?" She's not pulling away, though. Not like it hurts too much, or anything. Instead she's spreading her knees a little wider, arching her back.

"If you lose count, I'll have to start over," Gauche warns.

"I know," Droite says. She squirms. "Come on."

Gauche puts the hair brush down and reaches between Droite's legs. She's hot and really wet. Gauche slides her fingers between Droite's slippery folds, and tries her best to make her lose her place.


End file.
